


The Giving Angel

by anakien



Category: Supernatural, The Giving Tree - Shel Silverstein
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, I promise you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was an angel... </p><p>And he loved a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giving Angel

Once there was an angel...

And he loved a little boy.

And everyday the boy would call the angel

And he would gather his feathers

And make them into crowns and teach the angel how to become a hunter.

He would climb up his wings

And swing from his halo

And eat honey

And they would play Twister and Sorry! together

And when he was tired the boy would sleep in the angel's trenchcoat.

And the boy loved the angel very much.

And the angel was happy.

But time went by.

And the boy grew older.

And the angel was often alone.

Then one day the boy called to the angel and the angel said:

"Come, Boy, come and climb my wings and swing from my halo and eat honey and play with my trenchcoat and be happy."

"I'm too big to play," said the boy. "I want to buy things and have fun. I want some money. Can you give me money?"

"I am sorry," said the angel, "but I have no money. I only have feathers and honey. Take my honey, Boy, and sell it in the roadhouse. Then you will have money and you will be happy."

So the angel gave the boy all of his honey and he carried it away.

And the angel was happy...

But the boy ignored the angel for a long time...

And the angel was sad.

And then one day the boy prayed again and the angel fluttered his wings with joy and said, "Come, Boy, climb my wings and swing from my halo and be happy."

"I'm too busy to climb," said the boy. "I need a weapon to keep me safe." He said. "I have a brother and a family and so I need a gun. Can you give me a gun?"

"I have no gun," said the angel. "My brothers and sisters protect me. But you may take my knife and use it to protect yourself. Then you will be safe. Then you will be happy."

And so the boy took his angel blade and carried it off to protect his family.

And the angel was happy...

But the boy ignored the angel for a long time.

And when he prayed, the angel was so happy he could hardly speak.

"Come, Boy," he whispered, "come and play."

"I'm too old and sad to play," said the boy. "I need something to help kill the leviathans. Can you give me another knife?"

"I cannot give you another weapon. But I can give you my blood. And you can make the knife and you can be happy."

And so the angel gave his blood to the boy and the boy took his blood and went away.

"I'm always willing to bleed for you..."

And the tree was happy... but not really.

And after a long time the boy prayed to him again.

"I am sorry, Boy," said the angel, "but I have nothing left to give you.

"My honey is gone."

"I don't want to eat honey anymore," said the boy.

"My blade is gone. We cannot play hunters anymore."

"I am too old to be a hunter," said the boy.

"I cannot give you anymore of my blood," said the angel. "You cannot make anymore weapons."

"I am too tired to fight," said the boy.

"I am sorry," sighed the angel. "I wish that I could give you something... But I have nothing left. I am barely an angel. I am sorry..."

"I need nothing, now," said the boy, "but peace and rest from this life."

"Well," said the angel, holding out his hand out to the boy. "I know a perfect place for peace. Forever. You can see your family again."

"Will we be together?" asked the boy.

"Yes," said the angel. "And you can be happy."

And the boy took the angel's hand.

And the angel was happy.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by killthecroats over on Tumblr. We would love to hear what you guys think, so feel free to leave a review!


End file.
